Test Of Valor
by Knight-Aedo-Rhapsodios
Summary: After the events from season one, the fugitive princes and the deserter moonshadow elf become the objective of a mysterious group of dark knights devoted to submerge all kingdoms under a new conflict, an age of wolves that will put the valor of every human and elf to the test. (Pilot-Test), (MAJOR SPOILER WARNING!), (Also available on AO3).
1. Riders Of The Storm

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned here**.

This story was made only with entertaining purposes and is not intended to be taken seriously in any social, political or religious context under any circumstances.

"For Honor" and its characters belong to "Ubisoft".

"The Dragon Prince" and its characters belong to "Netflix".

* * *

 **Book Zero: War**

 **Test Of Valor**

 **Part I: Riders Of The Storm**

* * *

Following an abrupt landing into the depths of the forest, Corvus rose from the soil, supporting himself in a hollow log beside him. Then he spun on his heel, lifting his sight towards the slender silhouette in the upper plateau.

"Savor your victory, elf, next time you won't be so lucky!" he exclaimed, his voice echoing far and wide across the woods.

 _"Says the guy in the ditch!"_ the elf shouted back tauntingly, swiftly vanishing from the scene.

Corvus huffed, frowning. With his target gone and the princes still missing, there was nothing left but to return and inform the general about his failure. He sighed, turning again over his steps as he started limping in the opposite direction. While the pain afflicting his being was great, it was his pride that took the most damage.

But when he thought himself alone, the sound of bushes colliding with one another reached his ears. He tensed, assuming a fighting stance.

"Returned to finish me off while I'm wounded and unarmed!?" Corvus yelled, glancing desperately at his surroundings. "That's low, even for your kind!"

However, his taunts found no reply, and the strange noises unexpectedly ceased, letting a long silence seize the atmosphere.

He frowned once more, clenching his fists, his patience having grown thin.

 **"Show yourself, coward!"**

Suddenly and before he could react, Corvus was struck by an arrow cutting across the wind, its sharp end effortlessly piercing through his right shoulder.

Afterwards, from the nearby bushes emerged several soldiers wearing metal-plated armor painted in bright orange with black details, wielding heater shields and arming swords. Sallet helms covered their heads while their mouths remained concealed behind chainmail.

"What is this!? Who are you!?" Corvus questioned his attackers as they surrounded him like vultures around a corpse. A couple of them approached, grabbing his arms, forcing him to kneel.

"Release me at once! You have no idea what you're doing!" he shouted, struggling to escape his captors' grasp. His resistance was met with a pommel fiercely clashing against his cheekbone, the hit was strong enough to stun him and bruise his skin. But he regained consciousness soon enough, with a sharp pull on his black, braided hair, making him lift his head.

"I demand to speak with your leader!" outnumbered many times, with his weapon lost and his body deeply wounded, Corvus acknowledged that the best course of action was, at least for now, submission. So he remained immobile, yet he refused to show neither fear nor doubt, even when two swords were dangerously pressed to his throat by the attackers holding him hostage.

Then, as if on cue, the soldiers at the background took a step back, clearing the way for a dark figure walking out from amidst the woods.

"Do you know what kind of creature waits for its own slaughter?" the newcomer spoke on a low, raspy whisper while she walked closer to Corvus, who could do nothing but stare powerless as she drew a longsword forth.

"Sheep..."

* * *

Before the Blackstone Legion took me as one of their own, I was already acquainted with their... unorthodox methods.

Even so, the last place where I expected to find myself in, was in a hunt for children across the entire continent.

But the order has been given, and I am a Warden.

My oath, as my blade, will remain unbroken.

I watched silently as the entertainer shrieked when he was pushed into the wall of the alley. Holden tightened his grip around the man's throat, who kicked hopelessly while his feet were lifted from the ground, being suspended in the air.

"P-p-please..." the entertainer said between frantic gasps. "T-take the dagger, and my money! J-just don't hurt me! Please, I-I don't even know who you people are!"

"I never repeat myself," Holden growled. "Two boys traveling with an elf and a glow toad. Quite difficult to miss. Have you seen them?"

"Ack! … Y-yes-s..." the entertainer managed to pronounce in a feeble whisper. "The elf tried to... steal my dagger! I... I rallied the townsfolk to chase after them... but they ran into the... Cursed Caldera! They must be dead by now... The place is filled with monsters and... beasts! Please! That's all I know... Please... Don't kill me..."

"That's enough, Holden. We have our answers." I intervened, but Holden paid no mind to my protest, his stranglehold surrounding the man's neck remained immovable.

I heard him huff beneath his helm before letting go of the entertainer. The man fell to his knees on the floor, coughing loudly while he rubbed his throat with his palm.

"So? What's the plan?" Mercy asked, approaching from behind.

"Reinforcements are on their way," Holden replied as he spun on his heel to face us. "They should be here around nightfall. If there's any truth in the words of this... excuse of a man, we can't afford to send a force after the princes, it's too risky, and would take too long."

"Sounds like another dead end." Mercy said, walking deeper into the alley.

"Not quite. If we can't find the princes, we'll bring them to us."

"How?"

"As the Master would say, the best way to catch a prey, is to burn its nest."

"Wait," I spoke. "This town? Burn it? Innocents would die."

"Believe it or not," Holden resumed, turning his back on me. "This small town is of great value as an strategic point across the continent. If we take it, our forces can use it as a transitional outpost for many crusades. Mercy, get to higher ground, give the signal."

"You... **Monsters!"** the entertainer suddenly exclaimed, by this point I had forgotten that he was still here. "You can't do that! If people knew about this, they would- **Argh-!** Ah..."

Crimson splashed the surroundings, tainting the walls. The scent of burnt flesh filled the air as an incandescent blade emerged from the man's chest in a smoke-and-meat miasma.

After several seconds of choking with his own blood, life eventually abandoned the entertainer's body, which soon fell at the snow-covered ground with a sonorous thud when Mercy extracted the dagger from the corpse.

"'Sunforge blade', huh? I think I'll keep it." she said nonchalantly, inspecting up-close the enchanted weapon she stole from the deceased man. Then she abandoned the alley with a hastened pace.

"Now's not the time for hesitation..." Holden commented, placing his palm on my shoulder. "Innocents die every day. Today will be no different, but their deaths won't be in vain... Come, we still have a job to do."

He left my side, heading to the main street of the town. I remained, motionless, silent, a thousand questions still swarming my mind. I glanced down at the husk of the innocent man that Mercy had ruthlessly slain.

The clearer my orders are, the murkier my end goal becomes. But Holden is right, doubts will only serve to get me killed before my duty is fulfilled.

I shook my head, and kneeled beside the corpse. I closed his glassy eyes, then mine. I prayed for his safety in the afterlife, I prayed for my own safety. Before long, I rose, spun, and walked away.

I am a Warden.

My oath, as my blade, will remain unbroken.

* * *

Dawn was nigh.

Ever so slowly, the cerulean mantle encompassing the stars and constellations gave place to a brighter shade of blue. Still, a pale, gibbous moon reigned strong over the highest point in the celestial vault. The calm being disturbed only by a shooting star sailing across the cloudless sky. Its burning journey abruptly stopping above the peak of the Cursed Caldera, where it shattered on a thousand purple-light particles falling gently upon the Earth as snowflakes during winter.

"It's beautiful..." Callum said, watching with awe at the spectacle of alien glows floating around them.

"They're gentle, they even tickle a little." Rayla added, stretching her palm to touch one of the particles, then blew it away like a dandelion.

The atmosphere was jovial, with the successful birth of the dragon prince, 'Azymondias'. Today would make for a great tale, but it was far from over, Lujanne knew it.

She knew the true nature behind those lights, as her gaze wandered over the mountain range, finding its source. Then her focus returned to the kids sitting in a circle, bonding, laughing gleefully without a care in the world.

After all they've been through, what right did she had to deny them this victory? She is a moon mage, master of illusion, and the illusion of triumph was among the purest and strongest, but the truth was another. The least she could do, was letting them be prepared for it.

"Um, guys..." Ezran stuttered suddenly, rising from the ground, pointing to the horizon. "Did the storm or the floating lights do that?"

Everyone's attention headed towards a wide pillar of dark smoke rising tall above the treetops, fuming into the heavens. Loud, sputtering flames blared through the nocturnal breeze while a fierce amber glow shone at the core of the forest.

"Oh no... Ava!" Ellis cried in sheer dread as she saw the fire rapidly spread, devouring her hometown. Right after the wolf reached her side, she swiftly climbed upon her loin, mounting her like a horse.

"Ellis, wait! What are you doing!?" Callum exclaimed.

"My family is there! I have to go!" Ellis answered before running away, fading in the dark of the night.

"Ellis! Damn!" he called again, but it was too late. "Ez, get Bait. Rayla, you get Zym. Can you help us get down there faster?" he turned to the moon mage.

"Actually... No..." Lujanne replied softly.

"Wait, what?"

"You mean you won't help? Why?" Ezran asked, approaching from behind.

"I'm sorry, child, but my place is here, guarding the Nexus," the mage continued, patting the head of her moon phoenix standing beside her. "The only thing I can do for you, is keeping your path clear of any illusions. Even so, I'll pray for your safe return. You will always be welcomed here, should you decide to come back."

"We appreciate it, but you can't extinguish flames with prayers." Rayla said, cradling the newborn dragon in her arms.

"It's alright, we understand," Callum nodded. "Thanks for everything, ma'am. Let's go."

So, Lujanne stayed behind, watching silently while the princes and the elf descended the mountainous path, traversing the dry forest, then passing through the rocky valley as far and fast as their legs would take them.

After what seemed to be hours, they arrived to the village, encountering a nightmarish sight.

Black smoke and flames burned wildly within the buildings, some structures collapsing to pieces into the ground. Ash mixed with embers covered the streets, the sky remained dark. Cries, laments blaring clear as thunders in the background, yet there was no living soul visible in the alleys.

"This is bad, really bad." Callum stammered.

"Why would anyone do something like this?" Ezran murmured while Bait let out a small grunt, its skin shifting from yellow to purple.

"We'll focus on that later. Now, somebody sees Ellis or Ava?"

"Here, I'll go find them," Rayla spoke, handing a shivering Azymondias to Callum. "You two wait for me at the outskirts. If I'm not back by dawn, go."

"But Rayla," Ezran interrupted. "You-"

"I'll be fine, Ez. You need not to worry." she reassured the younger prince, kneeling before him as she placed her palm on top of his head, and began stirring his hair playfully.

"Be careful." Callum said somberly.

"You too." Rayla replied, rising from the snow. She swiftly spun on her heel, pulling out her twin-blades, and ran towards the main square of the town.

"Ez, let's go, stay close." when the elf vanished amongst the firestorm, the princes started walking downhill across the burning edifices, through the flames and the thick smokescreen filling the atmosphere. The ambient growing increasingly darker with each step, breathing became more difficult as they continued delving deeper into the streets.

Nonetheless, the brothers carried on.

"Callum! There's people over there!" little time passed until Callum and Ezran encountered tangible lifesigns on the village, in the form of three silhouettes standing at the bottom of a nearby alley.

"Wait!" Callum exclaimed, stopping dead on his tracks. After they arrived to the end of the avenue, the princes found that the strange shadows lurking in the background didn't resembled the townsfolk. So instead, they hid around the corner from a close building.

Callum cautiously peeked beyond their cover, spotting a couple of knights, but he wasn't able to recognize their affiliation, for their uniforms lacked any emblem or coat of arms. The unknown individuals wore full-body plated armor painted with a mixture of orange and black, wielding longswords while great helms concealed their identities.

However, the third figure differed considerably from the others. The elder prince looked carefully, it didn't take long for him to realize that the person between the knights was the doctor they met earlier, but his glasses were gone, his face badly battered and swollen, likely from physical assault.

"P-p-please..." the man stuttered, kneeling on the ground. "I'll give you e-everything I have, anything you want! But please, don't kill me..."

The knights glanced at each other, remaining silent for a moment until one hit the doctor in the head using the pommel of his longsword, causing him to lose his balance and fall. Then, the faceless warriors started kicking the doctor as he laid prone on the soil.

"P-please! I'm begging you!" the man cried, pressing his palms to his nape while he endured the abuse.

Following a brief but incessant beating, a knight placed his boot upon the doctor's back, pinning him against the ground while he drew out his longsword, its elongated blade pointed to the Earth. He slowly raised his weapon, gaining impulse, and before long, brought it down.

The doctor shrieked as the cold, sharp steel pierced cloth, flesh, bone like a hot knife slicing through butter. He choked, struggled, but soon his strength abandoned him, alongside his consciousness. And he exhaled his last breath, fading into the eternal sleep, a puddle of his own blood serving as his deathbed.

"Oh no..." Ezran gasped, watching frightened at the knight pulling out his sword from the man's lifeless body, then both of them carelessly walked away. "We should've helped him."

"Close your eyes, Ez. There's nothing we could've done..." Callum whispered, looking away. In that moment, Azymondias released a feeble whimper of fear, cuddling its head into the boy's jacket.

"Oh, don't worry, lil' guy. Everything's going to be ok." he muttered, gazing down to the fearful dragon, gently rocking it in his arms.

"Hey, Callum, look." Ezran called, tugging lightly at his brother's sleeve.

Callum's sight followed the indication, finding a scarlet trail, still fresh, flowing across the alley into the depths of the village.

"A trail of..."

"Blood?"

"... Yes..."

"Should we... follow it?"

"Whatever gets us far from here suits me, come on." Callum commanded, taking a final glance at the surroundings to reassure their safety. Later, the brothers emerged from their hideout, engaging in a sprint through the burning streets. They chased the bloody path on the soil, which eventually led them to the outskirts of the town.

"Look! Ellis' home." Ezran exclaimed, pointing to a small house hidden among the trees. Both continued walking hastily across the snowy path towards the familiar building.

"There's someone inside." the younger prince said as they stood before the front door of the house, hearing low sobs coming from inside.

"Stay here, I'll go first." Callum turned to his brother. Then he went forward, carefully sliding the gate open, stepping into the building.

It took some time until his vision adjusted to the blackness filling the house, barely countered by the moonlight outlining the contours of the items and furniture sprawled across the room, pouring from a huge gap in the roof.

But suddenly he stopped, the sight he encountered was something he would've preferred not to witness. Ever.

At the center of the main hall, he found Rayla and Ellis kneeling over a blue rug. The little girl was crying with Ava's head resting on her lap, beneath a wide pillar of blue light cascading upon them, highlighting the image like aerial lamps akin to a stage play.

Unexpectedly, as soon as Callum's footsteps creaked in the floor, the elf immediately stood, drawing out her twin-blades against him.

"Whoah! Rayla, wait! It's me!" he yelled, releasing one hand from cradling Azymondias, extending it forth in plea.

Rayla relaxed her stance when she recognized the prince, sheathing her weapons while she let out a deep sigh of relief. She walked towards Callum, pulling him into an embrace without warning. Soon after, Ezran and Bait entered the building, joining the scene.

"I'm so glad to see you all safe. Even you, Bait." she said, finishing the hug, and the glow toad emitted a low growl in response.

"Ezran, bring that chair and block the door." Callum ordered. Ezran placed Bait on the ground, then picked up a wooden chair lying nearby, and jammed it under the doorknob of the front gate.

"Rayla, what happened?" the elder prince turned to the elf.

"A knight attacked Ellis and Ava," she answered, her voice trembling slightly. "Ava protected her at the… ultimate price. By the time I found them… there was nothing I could do… She had an arrow going through her neck. I pulled it out, carried her all the way, and we tried to search for the doctor, but those knights were still chasing our tails. Then we took shelter here, but Ava had lost too much blood and…"

"She…"

Rayla gave a single, light nod in reply, tears started forming around her closed eyes. She crossed her arms, and unconsciously covered her mouth with her palm.

Callum huffed, his sight dropping to the floor melancholically.

"The doctor is dead too," he spoke after a long pause. "We saw him being murdered by a couple of knights before coming here."

"That's horrible..." Rayla whispered, letting her arms fall to her sides, then clenched her fists until her knuckles grew pale. "And humans say we're the monsters. Things like that are happening all over the village. Houses being burned to the ground, knights murdering men, women and children indiscriminately, can you believe it!? I-I just don't want to think... what would've happened if I hadn't found Ellis when I did… Callum, I have no idea of what's going on, but we have to leave this place, now!"

"You're right, we're not safe here, but outside it's even more dangerous at the moment. We should stay hidden for a while until we figure something out. Here, carry Zym for a second. I'll... I'll go to check how Ellis is doing."

Callum handed the small dragon to the elf. He inhaled deeply, and exhaled slowly. Hesitatingly, he parted from the Rayla's side, approaching to the little girl drowned in tears.

"Hey, Ellis, are you alright?" he asked softly, crouching next to Ellis.

"I-I'm fine," the weeping girl mumbled between frantic sobs. "B-b-but Ava-a..."

It was in then that Callum was able to get a clearer picture of Ellis.

Her eyes were red, most likely due to the prolonged crying, trails from dry tears stained her lightly-freckled cheeks. Her hair was a mess, and her winter clothing, much like herself, was covered with dirt, as well as clotted blood.

Shortly later, his focus shifted to the deceased canine on her lap. There was a gaping hole of furless flesh in the wolf's neck, surrounded with a wide crimson contour, leaking scarlet droplets into the floor. And the moonstone collar given to her by Lujanne was gone, leaving the stump from her missing paw bare.

"I'm so sorry, Ellis... This should've never happened." Callum whispered, gently running his palm over Ava's pelage.

 **"It's my fault!"** Ellis cried, leaning down, wrapping her arms around the wolf's head. "It's my fault… I-I should've gone to find my parents alone. She w-would still b-be here if I-"

"No, Ellis, don't say that," Callum interruped, placing his hand on her shoulder, causing her to lift her head and look at him. "This is not your fault, none of this is. You only did what any of us would've done in your place. And Ava saved you, just like when you saved her when she was a puppy, remember?"

Ellis clamped her eyes tightly shut, letting out a small sob while she slowly nodded.

"We're here for anything you need," he wiped away a small tear from the girl's cheek with his thumb. "We're going to-"

Suddenly, the sound of cracking wood reverberated across the house, earning the attention from every soul inside. The front door was slammed open, effortlessly shattering the chair blocking it in the process. A thousand splinters bounced on all directions as the amber glow of the fire outside poured into Ellis' home.

A dark figure crossed the doorframe with achingly-slow steps. At first, the incandescent flames rendered the princes and the girls unable of fathoming the stranger's appearance, to the point where they placed their hands ahead their eyes for protection against the bright blaze.

But soon would their gazes adjust to the sight of a knight standing before them, wielding a double-edged longsword on the right hand. However, this one was different from the others Callum and Ezran had encountered earlier, since said stranger wore a visored-barbuta helm, a white gambeson interwoven with several metal plates and chainmail, alongside a sole plaque upon the heart, strapped around the torso by a leather belt. Shoulder-pads, as well as iron gloves enveloped the arms while thick-steel guards covered the legs. All of it sporting the now familiar orange-and-black color pattern.

"Whoah! I-It's very rude to enter a room without knocking first, you know!?" Callum said nervously in a failed attempt to ease the tension of the scene.

"I trusted you would be found eventually. Surrender." the knight spoke, ignoring the comment.

"Not a chance, tin-can." Rayla retorted, placing Zym on the floor, then she stepped between the knight and her friends.

"The egg, where is it?" the stranger questioned.

"We don't know what you're talking about." Callum answered, rising from the ground.

"Do not play dumb with me, boy! We know who you are."

"That's funny, 'cause we have no idea who you people are. We've done no harm to you, why are you doing this?"

"I have my orders, prince Callum."

The teenager's blood froze at the mention of his name, his eyes widening as plates while his heart raced beneath his chest.

"I won't say it again! Surrender yourselves peacefully, and I give you my word, that none of you will be harmed." the knight concluded by extending a hand towards Callum.

"Callum, I'm scared." Ezran murmured from behind, burying his head between his shoulders, hugging Bait tightly.

"Don't worry, Ez, I won't let anything happen to you." Callum turned to his brother.

"Stand down!" the stranger exclaimed. "I do not wish to hurt you. There's no need for more bloodshed."

"And who says it's going to be our blood?" Rayla growled in reply, pulling out her twin-blades.

"Do not force my hand." the knight took another step.

"Go..." Rayla said, standing still before the stranger. "Take Zym as far as you can from here, I got this."

"Come here, lil' guy..." Callum mumbled, crouching to pick up the small dragon from the floor, cradling it in his arms. "Ellis, Ezran, let's go."

"B-b-ut A-Ava-!" Ellis stuttered, looking at the elder prince with watery eyes.

 **"Just go!"** Rayla yelled, maintaining her stiff stance. Afterwards, Callum and the children swiftly walked past the dueling duo, storming out of the house into the burning streets.

"No! Come back!" the knight shouted, focusing on the princes and the little girl abandoning the building.

But that was a mistake, since Rayla took advantage of the distraction by lashing forward. The room illuminated, tiny sparks bounced in the air when the twin-blades were swung against a longsword obstructing their path.

"You will stay away from them!" she exclaimed, stepping forth, making the knight retreat as they locked blades.

"Your friends are in great danger, elf!" the stranger retorted while being pinned into the wall by Rayla.

"I know. That's why you're going down..."

Following that, the knight pushed the elf away, sending her to fly across the hall. Her short-lived flight finding closure when her back abruptly collided with the wall at the other end of the room.

Rayla fell on her knees, facing the ground. She shook her head several times, slowly easing the pain and disorientation inflicted by the impact. As soon as her senses readjusted, she gazed upwards, her blurred sight spotted the stranger rapidly lunging in her direction.

Her eyes snapped open, adrenaline rushed through her system, and she got out of the way, rolling backwards just a millisecond before the knight plunged the longsword in a powerful downward thrust where her head used to be.

Recovering her foothold, the elf gave a small jump, swinging her leg on a semi-circular motion, hitting the rear of stranger's head with her ankle in a high roundhouse-kick. A deafening, metallic noise seized the atmosphere, the knight stumbled backwards after the strike, but quickly spun, seemingly unharmed, re-assuming a fighting stance against Rayla.

"You… You know," she spoke, panting. "It both amazes and frightens me how accurate is my impression of humans. You don't look like a fan of bread, tho'."

"Stop this!" the stranger retorted. "I am not your enemy, elf! We have no quarrel against your kind! Our only concern are the princes!"

"They're my friends!" Rayla tightened her grip around her twin-blades. "If you want to reach them, you'll have to go through me first. But why are you even after us, anyway!? Who are you!?"

"I am a 'Warden'," the knight growled, aiming the longsword towards the elf's throat. **"And you are in my way!"**

Rayla let out a fierce battle-cry while she lashed at the stranger, swinging her blades forth.

Steel met steel as the knight blocked the initial strike, but shortly later, the first slash was followed with a second stroke coming from below in an upward motion.

Which was bounced off under the wire using the same method, although much less efficiently, for the tip of the elf's weapons managed to cause a slight dent on the Warden's helm.

Seizing the momentum from the last swing, Rayla swiftly raised her arms, then brought her twin-blades down against the stranger.

However, the Warden was prepared this time, and stopped their fall by holding the longsword horizontally overhead, deflecting the elf's attack, making her unwittingly reel as she lost her footing due to her strike being parried.

While Rayla lingered stunned with her back turned, the knight rapidly threw a counterattack, inflicting a long cut effortlessly flowing through cloth, trailing a crimson path of lacerated flesh and warm blood all over the elf's back.

Rayla cried until her throat was sore, wincing at the burning pain plaguing her being, rendering her unable of responding the offense and, before she could react, the Warden mightily pushed her from behind into the wall with a strong shoulder-bash. The crash of her body against the wood echoed loudly across the hall.

"You fought well." the knight said, watching while the elf collapsed on her knees.

"… Cute…" Rayla mumbled, attempting to rise once more, but the strike had left her out of combat. "But flattery will get you nowhere, tin-can."

"Neither will your bravado."

Turning to the sound of hurried footsteps, the elf encountered the blurred image of the Warden rushing towards her, holding the longsword straight on a piercing riposte. The knight's blade broke through wood with little resistance, but Rayla lowered her head in the right moment, reducing the taken damage to just losing a few ivory hairs.

 _"The moment of truth!"_

In the split-second where the Warden's weapon remained stuck on the wall, she swiftly dug her blade deep inside the knight's hip, between metal plates of the gambeson. The stranger hissed painfully, pulling the longsword out from the wood as Rayla retrieved her own weapon.

Crimson drops poured to the floor. The Warden retraced a trembling step, pressing a gloved hand against the fresh, gaping wound.

Yet, the elf wasn't done, for she advanced rapidly before the knight, and leaped backwards into the air, extending one of her legs while tucking the other during the brief jump, fiercely hitting the stranger's chin with an uppercut kick.

The Warden stumbled anew, falling supine to the ground after the strike, stunned and defeated.

"Moon reflects sun," Rayla said, walking closer, pressing her twin-blades crosswise against the knight's throat. "As death reflects life."

Her eyes narrowing, she clutched tightly the grips of her weapons. Everything she needed was a gentle flick on her wrists and her enemy would stop existing, and her friends would be safe... but Rayla's body wasn't responding, her hands started shivering.

Her expression softened as flashbacks from her first mission plagued her thoughts. Rain drowning the Earth, thunders tearing the skies, the fearful gaze of the human in the mud beneath her.

It was happening all over again.

Then, she slowly lowered her blades, letting her hands fall to her sides, her stiff stance relaxing. The Warden rose slightly off the soil using the elbows, staring expectantly at the elf standing oddly still. Neither of them moved a muscle, not a single word floated in the air between them. Time froze as they waited for the other to make the next action.

But suddenly, Rayla was abruptly pushed away by a black figure emerging from behind, she landed on the corner of the hall with a loud 'thud'.

In the ground she shook her head, weakened. She gazed above, encountering another knight before her. Despite wearing full-body armor, the newcomer had a feminine silhouette, clearly contoured beneath the obsidian brigandine encasing her torso. Thick metal plates ornate with razor-edged spikes wrapped around her limbs, and there also was an ominous helm hiding her face, which in itself resembled the shape of the death.

"On your feet, Blackstone." the dark knightess spoke, lending a black-gloved hand at the fallen stranger.

"Apollyon…" the Warden mumbled, accepting the assistance, being helped to rise from the floor.

"Get the princes. I'll deal with the brat."

The Warden nodded silently in response and walked towards the front door, hastily abandoning the building, fading in the blazing streets.

"That wasn't very 'knightly' of you." Rayla said, struggling to stand from the ground with quivering motions.

"Virtue has never won battles, child," the one known as 'Apollyon' replied, drawing out a sawed-edged longsword. "Now, come. Do your worst."

Rayla gritted her teeth, tightening her grip around her weapons. And without hesitation, she threw herself against the dark knightess, swinging her twin-blades forward.

* * *

 **Greetings, and welcome back!**

 **I know it's been a while since my last upload, but I've been having a hard time with life in general, so I apologize from the get-go.**

 **Now, there are a lot of things behind this tale, the idea for this fic just popped in my head and it was very good to let it be wasted on a "maybe later" promise. I watched the entire season of "The Dragon Prince" on Netflix and saying that I fell in love is an understatement. Also, it's been a while since I wanted to write something about "For Honor", then I began connecting the dots, two plus two equals four and thus, here we are!**

 **Please note that this is only a test, I WILL NOT UPLOAD ANYTHING TO THIS AFTER THE SECOND PART.**

 **I am planning to flesh out this concept on another story with the same premise, but I'd like to wait until "The Dragon Prince" gets more seasons and see how I can play with more elements from both fandoms (I'm also highly considering including the Vikings and the Samurai into the story, but don't hold me to that statement), if this was a T.V. show, this would be the pilot episode.**

 **On a side note, I wanted to make of this story a nice "see you soon" for you guys because, after the next upload, I will disconnect from writing for an unknown amount of time. If you are here from my Destiny/Tangled series "Believe" (In which case I thank you greatly for your appreciation), please let me say that this new fic does not mean that I will abandon my previous story, I'm just taking a little break from that tale in particular, since I've been exclusively working on that for almost a year now, this is just a breath of fresh air for me, if you will. After I'm through with the second part of this new fic, I will return to work to my first story and hopefully end it before the year concludes, so don't fret!**

 **So with nothing more on my part, I hope you enjoyed this little experiment of mine, let me know what you think in the reviews, criticism is gladly welcomed! Thank you so much for reading and I wish we meet again in the close future.**

 **Peace and Success to you all!**

 **Knight-Aedo-Rhapsodios**


	2. Heirs Of The Dawn

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned here**.

This story was made only with entertaining purposes and is not intended to be taken seriously in any social, political or religious context under any circumstances.

"For Honor" and its characters belong to "Ubisoft".

"The Dragon Prince" and its characters belong to "Netflix".

* * *

 **Book Zero: War**

 **Test Of Valor**

 **Part II: Heirs Of The Dawn**

* * *

A bright crimson tainted the nocturnal heavens blanketing the valley, skyscraping flames swirled over the hillside, swallowing the small village hidden amongst the wintry forest. From the outskirts of the town emerged Callum, Ezran and Ellis running at full pelt, leaving behind a triad of lengthened trails in the snow, heading towards the surrounding woods.

"I… I think we… lost them!" the elder prince spoke between frantic pants, his rampant sprint suddenly stopping, the children joining him soon after. "Is everyone alright?"

"We… we have to… come back!" Ezran wheezed, gasping for air. "We left Rayla alone."

"Don't worry about Rayla, Ez," Callum approached to his brother. "Honestly, she has more chances of getting out of this alive than we do."

Ezran nodded silently in response, still breathing heavily because of the physical endeavor they just went through.

"Everything will be fine, I promise. We'll wait for her here. In the meantime, what we need to do is-"

 ** _"Agh! Help!"_**

A metallic noise blared through the quiet atmosphere, followed by a sharp scream of pain. Callum's attention was immediately drawn to the source, finding Ellis below a nearby tree, completely immobilized by a rusted bear-trap clutching at her leg.

"Ellis!" he exclaimed, rushing towards the little girl.

"It hurts! It hurts!" Ellis wailed, tears streaming down her cheeks while she forcibly tried to crack open the iron jaws digging into her flesh, uselessly since the device remained immovable.

And suddenly, before Callum could reach the weeping girl, from the treetop fell a dark, cloaked figure, blocking his way.

A tall knightess wielding two swords in each hand, wearing leather armor with several straps enveloping her midriff. A thick steel shoulder-pad surrounded her right arm as a golden helmet below a brown hood hid her face, all of which decorated by the same color-pattern from the other knights they had met earlier.

"Boo..." the mysterious woman whispered tauntingly.

"Help! Please!" Ellis shouted once more, frantically squirming to free herself from the bear-trap. The newcomer spun on her heel, and strongly hit her in the forehead with the pommel of her sword, making the little girl drop unconscious into the ground.

"No…" Callum mumbled frightened at the scene, retreating on his way as the knightess slowly approached him.

 _ **"Callum!"**_

The elder prince turned to the sight of Ezran hurrying towards his side when a second knight emerged from the nearby bushes.

He sported a blackened, full-body iron armor above mail. A close helm with numerous holes punched on its surface concealed his identity. Two shoulder-plates that resembled the shape of a lion's head crowned his armored arms, and three leather belts hung loosely around his waist.

"Nōn recedens es..." the dark knight spoke, walking towards the boys.

"Ezran, get behind me!" Callum exclaimed, his sight shifting between the two strangers surrounding them while his brother placed himself after him. "Listen, I'll give you what you want, just let my brother go. I'm the one you're looking for…"

"That is quite charming," the hulking mass of a man gave a muffled reply through his helmet. "But today… we take no prisoners."

The elder prince gasped inaudibly, taking another step back. His blood froze when the realization struck him, but nothing he could do now would save them.

They were on their own, outmatched. This was it…

Callum crouched to level with Ezran, releasing one arm from the shivering dragon cradled against his chest, and tightly hugged them both as the dark knight grew closer.

The man stood before the fearful boys, swinging a long poleaxe above his head, gaining impulse to perform a powerful downward strike.

The younger prince leaned over his brother's shoulder, his eyes clamped shut, with tears forming around them after he understood what somber fate would be coming next.

Embracing each other, Callum and Ezran prayed, mentally preparing for the upcoming wave of pain…

That never arrived...

Snow bounced on all directions when two barded horses appeared from behind the surrounding hills, landing between the princes and the knights.

A blonde, caucasian boy wearing full-body metal armor ornate with obscure leather, as well as golden embroidering arrived to the scene, riding one of the stallions. The second mount was rode by a youthful, fair-skinned girl dressed in an obsidian robe, sporting long, black hair dyed purple on the tips that reached her lower back.

"Soren?! Claudia!?" Callum exclaimed dumbfounded.

"Callum, Ezran, what did you guys do!?" the girl asked, gazing over her shoulder to the elder prince.

"I-I don't know!" he replied. "Being born, I suppose! We have no idea who these people are!"

"Get on the horses," Soren said solemnly. "You two have a lot to explain."

"I wouldn't be counting on that!" the dark knight interjected, pulling out a small, acorn-shaped clay device, then threw it amidst the stallions.

Upon touching firm soil, the strange gadget detonated with a loud thunder echoing across the forest, spreading a thick cloud of gray smoke, which stunned and disoriented the teenagers _._

The horses abruptly reared in terror, heavily affected by the congesting fume enveloping them, uttering fierce neighs while repeatedly kicking their front legs.

"Whoah! Easy! Easy!" Soren and Claudia tried to keep control over the distressed mounts, strongly tugging at their reins, but it was futile, for the resistance from the equines endured.

And thus, they were eventually dislodged off the backs of the stallions, both falling supine on the snow.

Once freed, the horses ran away, swiftly fading in the distance, never to be seen again.

"Well… that happened…" Soren mumbled, wincing, placing a palm on his forehead.

"Worst. Rescue. Ever..." Claudia said, weakened and bemused, turning to her brother lying beside her. "Totally your fault, by the way."

But then, a black gauntlet descended upon Soren, tightly wrapping around his neck, suffocating him. And he was raised from the land, being suspended in the air by the dark knight using just one arm.

"Ad mortem, inimicus…" the man growled, his visorless helm leveling with the boy's scowling face.

Instinctively, Soren reached down for his straight sword attached to his belt. However, as soon as his palm enveloped its grip, the dark knight took his wrist and held it firmly, preventing him from drawing the blade out from its sheath.

In response, his free hand went to clamp his captor's forearm, pressing with all his strength, hoping it would undo the asphyxiating grasp. Yet, the man seemed unaffected by his efforts, the stranglehold surrounding his throat remained unmoving.

A short time passed when the boy's energies started abandoning him, his defiant expression softening while his arms slowly fell to his sides. It was only until Soren's eyes shut and his erratic movements ended, that the dark knight released him, dropping his unconscious body into the snow again with the loud sound of clashing metal plates.

 **"Soren!"** Claudia yelled panicked, hastily rising off the ground, hurrying towards her fainted brother.

"No! Claudia!" Callum exclaimed from behind, extending one hand forth as if to stop her, since he's had enough of passively witnessing their downfall.

But it was late already, for the girl had gone way beyond his reach far too quickly.

And before Claudia could arrive to Soren's side, the cloaked woman blocked her path, brandishing her swords against her, soon being followed by the armored man raising his poleaxe.

Both began approaching at a snail's pace.

"W-wait!" she squealed, stopping dead in her tracks.

Surprisingly enough, the knights complied, ceasing their advance, lowering their weapons out of perplexity.

"Before we jump to the part where we start killing each other, how about a magic trick!?" Claudia babbled nervously, placing one hand behind her back, bringing to sight a small glass flask containing a black spider.

"Now you see it..." she said gleefully, pulling off the cork stopper of the jar, tossing it away while the tiny arachnid roamed freely around her fingers. The armored man and the cloaked woman glanced at each other silently, utterly confused.

"Now you don't!" Claudia abruptly squashed the spider in her palm, a glowing amber viscosity leaked from between her digits, pouring down into the snow.

 _"Semalf Gnippiks Gnipael!"_ she spoke on a growling, inhuman voice, her green eyes started to shine with an unnatural glow.

Then, the golden liquid soaking her hand began shapeshifting, becoming brighter, ethereal, emanating a purplish fog slowly rising towards the heavens.

Claudia opened her palm, a burning blaze revolved fiercely through her fingers. She waved her arm, and the fire leaped into the wind as if it had a life of its own.

The entire forest was illuminated during the surreal display while the flames swirled amidst themselves, growing increasingly larger until they formed what could only be described like a small sun hanging low above the land.

Both knights and the princes stared with awe at the fireball hovering before them.

In that moment, the mage flicked her wrist and consequently, the flames mimicked her gesture by rapidly circling her, almost resembling a shooting star with a long, blazing tail orbiting around her.

Under the wire, the armored man and the cloaked woman rolled out from the way of the fireball, barely recovering their footing.

Soon after, Claudia lifted her hand, and quickly brought it down. Thus, the living sun ascended, then swiftly plunged back into the snow, aiming for the place where the knights stood, which they dodged again in the nick of time.

She waved her arm once more, the fireball bounced over the snow anew at her gesticulation's rhythm, chasing for the strangers.

Claudia repeated the same motion continuously, her igneous spell targeting her enemies while they narrowly avoided the strikes, with each attack slowly getting closer to reaching their target.

Eventually, the dark knight was vested by the superior speed of the fireball, as he couldn't roll away fast enough.

Lying prone on the ground, the man turned slightly over his shoulder, staring at the living sun looming above his head.

Claudia held her palm high in the air, taking a deep breath, and she dropped it. The fireball plummeted down against the dark knight.

And then, it stopped…

The igneous spell disappeared in the split-second prior to reaching the fallen knight.

 _"Tu Moritūro!"_ the cloaked woman exclaimed after she fiercely dug her short sword inside Claudia's hip while she was distracted, twisting it, eliciting a sonorous cry of pain from her that echoed across the whole forest.

Ivory mixed with crimson as blood droplets cascaded into the snow when the knightess, laughing tauntingly, pulled her blade out from the mage's cloth and flesh.

"Claudia!" Callum screamed, hurrying towards the injured girl stumbling backwards. "Are you alright!?" he questioned upon arriving to her side, catching her with his free arm before she lost her balance.

"Y-yeah… this is… just a scratch…" Claudia mumbled, pressing her palm against her fresh wound. Her eyes fluttered open and shut as she let herself being dragged away by the elder prince.

"Um, Callum..." Ezran called timidly, lightly tugging at his brother's jacket.

Callum looked at his younger sibling, finding his gaze fixed on the distance while he stood motionless. Then he looked on the same direction, encountering the errifying sight of the two strangers approaching to them with their usual, spine-chilling slow pace.

"No more games, children," the dark knight said. "Time to meet your maker."

"W-what do we do now?" Ezran asked with a trembling voice, hiding behind the elder prince while they took a few steps back.

"I-I have a plan…" Callum replied, swinging Claudia's arm around his neck so she could stand more comfortably. "It won't be easy, and I'm not sure if it will even work, but… I don't know what else we can do. Ez, I want you to do the 'flash', just like in the Cursed Caldera. I'll rescue Soren while you two escape."

The younger prince nodded.

"Claudia, cover your eyes on my mark. Then go with Ez to the cave at the foot of the mountain, he'll lead you there. And take Zym with you, please don't let anything bad happen to him."

"I... I will... Don't worry..." Claudia whispered, gazing down to the small, shivering dragon in Callum's arms.

"If I'm not back by noon, get back to the castle, I'll catch you there… Ready Ez? Flash!"

Following his brother's instruction, Ezran lifted Bait above his head.

The princes and the mage clamped their eyes tightly shut when the glow toad's skin suddenly became increasingly brighter till its radiance could rival the sun. Thick pillars of light traversed the entire forest within a heartbeat, being fully taken by the knights.

The armored man and the cloaked woman cried painfully after the incandescent beams blinded them thoroughly, making them drop their weapons to the snow, then they placed their gauntlets upon their helmeted faces.

It wasn't long until the brilliance irradiating from the glow toad started dissipating. Ezran lowered Bait to his chest once its luminescence vanished completely.

No longer sensing the warmth of the light, Callum cautiously opened his eyes, glancing at his surroundings, finding the knights staggering before them.

"It worked!" he exclaimed. "Now, go! That won't stop them for too long!" he handed the newborn dragon to Claudia, who took it in her arms, but she hissed with utter discomfort at the endeavor because of the gaping wound in her side.

"Soren and I will meet you on the mountain." Callum said serious-minded, spinning on his heel.

However, before he could take his leave, he felt a light grasp around his wrist, pulling him back. He couldn't even react when Claudia suddenly grabbed his chin and forced him to face her, his eyes widening as she profoundly pressed her lips against his own.

"Don't you dare die tonight." she said, ending the kiss after a few seconds.

"Ad-At-At- Atta-um-I-I…" Callum stammered, trembling on his boots. A fierce, scarlet blush spread across his cheeks.

"Be safe. Let's go, Ez."

 _"Alright, if I die tonight, I totally have no regrets!"_ the elder prince thought as he lingered motionless in his stance, mouth agape while he watched Claudia and Ezran run away into the forest, fading amongst the woods.

 _"No! Focus, Callum!_ _I still have to save Soren and-"_

The idea was abruptly interrupted by a strong hit in the back on his head immediately rendering him unconscious, falling prone to the snow with the shadow of the Warden looming above him.

The armored man and the cloaked woman arrived to the scene shortly later, gathering around the fallen prince.

"Nōn superstes..." the dark knight lifted his poleaxe.

"Holden, wait," the newcomer intervened, extending one hand forth. "If we truly are to attack the castle of Katolis, shouldn't we take him alive instead? For what I understand, he has lived in that castle his whole life. He might know something we can take advantage of during the assault. We can even use him as bait to capture prince Ezran."

The armored man stared deeply at the Warden, but he eventually lowered his weapon.

"They can't be far..." Holden said. "Find the other prince. Mercy and I will take these ones back to the village. I'll meet you there, with the boy's head hanging from your belt."

The dark knight crouched, reaching the fainted prince on the snow. He took the collar of his jacket, and effortlessly swung his unconscious body over his shoulder. Then walked to the blonde boy a few steps ahead. Holden grabbed Soren's black cape with his free hand, dragging him over the ground while Mercy carried Ellis in a bridal fashion, both heading towards the burning village.

The Warden lingered immobile for a moment, watching silently as the other knights vanished in the distance before going into the forest alone.

* * *

The wintry zephyr grew stronger, roaring loudly above the clouds under a gibbous moon crowning the starry nightsky.

Snowflakes swarmed furiously across the valley as Claudia and Ezran climbed upwind over the hillside, taking shelter inside a small crevice at the foot of the mountain.

"This is it. They won't find us here." the young prince said, entering to the cave.

The mage stepped inside the obscure cavern, trembling, hurriedly sitting upon a large boulder lying around. She placed the newborn dragon on the soil, then closed her eyes and raised her chin, clutching her wound while she breathed heavily.

"Are you going to be ok?" Ezran asked, standing before Claudia with a concerned expression in his face.

"Who? Me? I'm fine, Ez." she replied, smiling feebly, despite her ailing condition, made evident by her skin becoming paler than usual, as well as the dark circles contouring her eyes.

The prince's gaze fell on the mage's lap. Claudia looked down to herself. She flicked her wrist, baring her injury, finding her whole palm tainted crimson. A large, scarlet stain soaking the cloth around her wound.

"Oh, this!? This is just, um… Berry juice!" she hastily added, brushing her tarnished hand against her robe. "That's it! It's just-Ow!"

Ezran remained silent, tilting his head to the side like a confused puppy, pouting slightly.

"Ugh, who am I kidding?" Claudia huffed. "I guess you're not a child anymore… Listen, it hurts. A lot. The sword actually went very deep. I-I know a good spell to fix this, but I don't have what I need for it right now, and frankly, if I go search the ingredients, I might end up fainting in the middle of the forest."

"Um… what if I go get the ingredients for you?" Ezran questioned, placing Bait on the ground.

"You are too kind, Ez," Claudia replied, pressing her palm against her wound again. "But I'm not feeling very well, and I cannot let you go into the woods alone."

"I can manage! Just tell me what I have to look for and I'll be back before you even notice."

"I appreciate it, but the answer is still 'no'."

"I won't leave for long! And I'll be careful, I promise!"

"No! We will wait here until Callum and Soren come back. It's not safe out there."

"Please, Claudia! I-"

 _ **"I said no!"**_

Claudia's shout reverberated throughout the cave, but utter silence quickly followed when the echoes faded. Neither she or the young prince moved a muscle during what seemed to last an eternity.

However, her scowl swiftly softened after she was struck with realization. She blinked several times, setting her mind in the current situation, facing a shivering Ezran at the verge of crying. His jaw hanging open while the newborn dragon and the glow toad hid behind him, cowering in fear.

"I'm… I'm sorry, Ez..." Claudia whispered. "I didn't mean to yell at you. It's just… Callum will never forgive me if something bad happens to you, and I wouldn't be able to live with that burden in my conscience either."

"I… I just… I…" Ezran stuttered, wiping a tear from his watery eye with the back of his hand. "I don't want you to die…"

"Aww, don't say that. Come here." Claudia patted the boulder beside her.

And without thinking it twice, Ezran hurried towards her, wrapping his arms around her torso, bursting into tears.

"It's not that big of a deal. You're going to make me cry, too." she cooed, returning the hug while she ran her clean palm over the prince's brown, spongy hair.

Ezran said nothing, he just kept crying as he buried his nose in her robe.

"Listen carefully," Claudia spoke softly. "I need the petals from a blue rose of the mountain, you can find them in the bushes, watch out for the thorns, though. I also need a blisterwort mushroom, those grow near the rivers, and… the wings of a monarch butterfly, that's all."

Ezran nodded feverishly, maintaining silence.

"Ez, If for any reason you can't find the ingredients, or you feel that you are in danger, come back as soon as you can. Understood?"

"I will… I promise…"

"Just be… careful..." Claudia mumbled, her eyes fluttering open and shut. "Bait and the cute… li'l dragon will… look after me while… you're… gone..." she trailed off before losing consciousness, her arms dropping to her sides as her fainted body unwittingly leaned against the wall of the cave.

"Claudia? Claudia!?" Ezran pulled out a bit from the embrace, looking above at the girl's dormant face.

"Oh no… No, no, no, no!" he cried with terror after he gazed down to his palms covered in Claudia's blood, also spotting the small, crimson puddle forming over the stone she was sitting on.

"Hold on, please!" the prince exclaimed, hugging the fainted girl again. "I will find the ingredients, I swear!" then he parted from her side, spinning on his heel.

"Bait, Zym, please take care of Claudia while I'm gone." Ezran said feebly. "I will be back soon…"

The newborn dragon and the glow toad exchanged puzzled stares while the young prince stormed out from the cavern at full pelt, heading to the woods at the foot of the mountain.

* * *

Wood creaked sonorously, splinters bounced across the surroundings as Rayla's body broke through the front gate of Ellis' home. She landed prone on the ground, dropping her twin-blades in the process.

The wounded elf made the effort of pushing herself up, but her weakened muscles lacked the strength to support her own weight.

Raising her face from the soil, Rayla started crawling away sluggishly, seeking to retrieve her swords.

She grabbed one of her weapons as soon as she reached it, and swiftly hid it behind her back.

Then she spun, continuing dragging her knees over the snow. She extended her arm towards the second blade once it entered her visual field.

However, before she could grab the other sword, her hand was fiercely stomped by an iron boot.

Rayla yelped in pain as she desperately tried to pull out her palm from beneath the crushing heel.

Wincing, she glanced upwards, her blurred sight encountering the smudgy silhouette of the dark knightess standing above her.

"How incredibly disappointing..." she spoke with a taunting tone, looking down spiteful.

Suddenly, the air filling Rayla's lungs escaped her lips when Apollyon fiercely kicked her in the gut, making her roll like a ragdoll over the soil a few feet away from her previous position.

"Why don't you… look me in the eye… and say that?" she mumbled, coughing blood while she attempted rising anew, to no avail since her trembling limbs made her fall again.

The dark knightess remained silent as she slowly walked towards Rayla.

"Your bravery is admirable, but quite annoying." she said, crouching beside the defeated elf, grabbing one of her horns and forcing her to stare at her.

Rayla seized the opportunity to spit saliva mixed with blood on Apollyon's face.

"You fiendish, little lass…" the dark knightess laughed under her breath, releasing the elf. Then she rose, and stood motionless for a moment before abruptly kicking Rayla in the jaw, making her fall supine in the snow.

With slow and sporadic movements, the elf kneeled on the ground, a metallic taste filling her mouth. She wiped a small, scarley trail pouring down from her lips using the back of her hand.

She glanced at her surroundings, the village burned with an amber glow as the crumbling buildings were engulfed by the flames. Ashes and embers floated aimlessly through the breeze while tall obelisks of black smoke ascended into the cloudless nightsky.

But, above all else, her concerns were drawn to the numerous knights emerging from the streets, gathering around her like starving hyenas. One of them, towering over the rest, clad in full-body plate armor, began approaching, standing before her alongside Apollyon.

Rayla sighed heavily, her shoulders dropping in defeat.

She was outnumbered, outmatched, and she had given everything. There was nowhere to run, no one to save her.

"Huh… all of this… is it for me?… I'm flattered…" she mumbled, clenching her fists settled upon her lap as she looked upwards at her soon-to-be executioners.

The dark knightess took a step forward.

This was the end. Rayla knew it, yet she smiled, for she still had an ace up her sleeve.

In the split-second where Apollyon swung her longsword above her head, the elf swiftly lunged forth, drawing out the blade she had retrieved earlier from behind her back, digging its sharp point deep into the knightess' shoulder.

But before Rayla could do anything else, the other knight intervened by mightily her Rayla away, causing her to lose her balance and fall once more.

"You've made a huge mistake…" the newcomer growled.

"Tell me about it…" the elf replied nonchalantly. "I aimed for the heart."

Without warning, the knight wrapped his hands tightly around Rayla's neck, and effortlessly lifted her in the air with an asphyxiating grip. Driven by the lack of oxygen, she brought her fist upwards, and slammed it repeatedly against her captor's arm, trying to undo the stranglehold, but it didn't work.

"Hold!"

The knight's grasp suddenly loosened, and Rayla could breathe again.

Both looked back, staring motionless at Apollyon walking towards them.

"Put her down." she said solemnly, pulling the elf's blade out from her shoulder like it was nothing, and tossed it away.

The knight huffed under his helm, remaining still for a little while before releasing Rayla, who began suffering a coughing fit after her feet touched firm soil. She cleared her throat as she rubbed her neck, then she gazed above to the dark knightess in front of her.

"Who would've imagined?" Apollyon said. "A wolf in sheep's clothing."

The elf didn't reply, she simply looked expectantly, arching an eyebrow and tilting her head while the knightess slowly moved her hand upwards, and gently placed it on her shoulder.

"Welcome to the Blackstone Legion."

Rayla's eyes widened, the air within her lungs being abruptly sucked out upon hearing those words.

"Master," the other knight swiftly interjected. "With all due respect, I don't think it is a good idea to have an elf among our ranks, especially not one allied with the enemy."

"Our job here is done, Holden," Apollyon answered calmly. "No more prey roams this town, but the wolves of the continent have yet to rise. Leave a force here to establish an outpost. You are to return to our fortress, gather your men and prepare the ram. When everything is ready, we'll depart to the castle of Katolis. Time to go home..."

With that, the dark knightess spun on her heel, and began walking away. The knights populating the village followed her.

Meanwhile, Holden remained as the others left, his sight fixed on the snow under his feet, completely silent. Then he glanced behind to the elf looking back at him with a hurt expression on her eyes.

"What are you waiting for? We have a job to do." he spoke, gesturing with his head for her to come before he took his leave.

Rayla let out a deep breath, her gaze dropping to the ground as she wrapped her arms around her waist. A thousand questions flooded through her mind, her heart beating strongly beneath her chest while she stood frozen, uncapable of forming a coherent sentence.

Deep down, she knew that she had no choice but to comply, at least for now, just until she could find a way out this sudden turn of events.

After all, it wasn't the first time that her ideals didn't align with the ones of those around her.

She only wished that her actions from this point onward wouldn't bring ruin to others like her, victims of fate, pawns in a bigger game.

But most of all, she prayed for the safety of her friends, wherever they were.

Hesitatingly, Rayla started dragging her feet, joining her now brothers in arms marching outside the burning town.

* * *

The storm had passed. Dawn was upon us.

I'm not sure for how long I've been wandering through the woods since Holden sent me to scout the area.

I wasn't sure where I was going either, with the blizzard having erased any track on the snow I could've followed. And the lack of maps, given the immediacy of our orders.

A few snowflakes were still dancing in the chilling breeze around me, thick pillars of sunlight poured down over the forest, and the morning dew had settled upon the shrubbery in the form of a thin layer of ice.

By that point, I began to consider the possibility of prince Ezran having escaped from the Legion's reach, something I secretly wished for.

Killing a child in cold blood, is out of the question… or at least should be.

But Apollyon would not tolerate failure, and I refuse to believe that my quest is over, not after I convinced Holden of sparing prince Callum.

I didn't know for certain what would be of him or his friend in the Blackstone fortress, yet I rested at ease on the fact that their lives wouldn't be taken away so unjustly, I sincerely hoped so.

"Damn…" I mumbled, my train of thought being interrupted by the frost crawling inside the wound in my side, I placed my free hand upon it to suppress the pain.

Then I remembered my fight back at the village. That was the first time I had faced one of those 'elves' in combat.

'Rayla' I think she was called. She was good. I wondered if all elves were as agile as she was, or if I had fought a prodigy.

In any case, were it not for Apollyon, I probably would've died in that house.

I will pray for her soon enough. Even with her speed and her prowess with the sword… she has a snowball's chance in hell against our warlord.

But this is no time for reflection.

I stopped dead in my tracks, finding myself surrounded by tall pines obscuring the sky, just like when I entered the forest.

I could see my breath fuming from my helm, but nothing more…

Being realistic, I feared that the prince's life could've been claimed by hypothermia or a wild animal. Nature would surely kill an unprepared adventurer faster than any blade or arrow ever will.

Perhaps I was only chasing ghosts while I was still needed elsewhere.

But then, just when I was about to deem the cause lost… something in the corner of my eye caught my attention.

I froze, then turned. Among the bushes, my sight found a red spot, not too far from my position.

Cautiously, I approached to those shrubs, clutching my sword firmly, branches and dry leaves crunched under my feet as I went on, despite my efforts to stay quiet.

Yet, there was no reaction, no attempt to escape or fight me, neither a trap I could see in first glance. Everything was suspiciously calm.

But I kept going. I ignored my instincts and carried forth… What I discovered surprised me to no end.

Half-buried under the snow there was the inert body of the prince Ezran, lying next to some mushrooms and uprooted plants. His brown skin was unnaturally pale, his lips were darkening into a deep shade of blue.

I glanced one last time at my surroundings, but I saw no soul other than us. Then I kneeled beside the boy, grabbed his shoulder and flipped him over.

Against my best judgment, he was still alive, for I could see tiny clouds escaping from his mouth.

I stood again, looking down at him. I can only imagine the circumstances that led the young prince here, what all those children would've been through before our arrival.

My hands trembled around the grip of my sword as I struggled to lift it, its point aiming for his heart.

"It's for the greater good… it won't be in vain…" I said to myself.

Just a quick thrust, and everything would be over…

My orders are clear, my objective is here. There is nothing standing between me and the fulfillment of my duty.

Then, why I couldn't move? I tried to move, but my arms weren't responding.

My orders are clear, my objective is here. But this is wrong…

If the boy's existence was to end at the hands of the Blackstone Legion, he should at least be given the opportunity to fight back.

I lowered my sword, undoing my stiff stance. Any doubt poisoning my thoughts was forgotten in that instant.

When I became a Warden, I swore an oath, one which could not be lightly broken, but I needed no oath to know that all of this was wrong.

I reached down for the fainted prince, took his unconscious body, and swung him over my shoulder.

Once I secured my grasp firmly around him, I rose from the snow, then spun on my heel, and started walking to the path beyond the forest, the one that would take me back to the village.

It felt like the final act of an epic, and yet, resembled a beginning.

This could be either the best or the worst choice I've ever made. I doubt that I'll live long enough to find out which is…

I don't know what sort of fate awaits us, but I'm certain, that this wonderstorm is far from over…

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading this humble piece of mine, as well as your favorites, follows and reviews, which are more than welcome.**

 **But now, the time has come for me to bid farewell, I'll be gone from writing for some time due to causes beyond my control.**

 **Please bear in mind that this is not a 'goodbye', just an 'until next time'. In the future, this story will become a full series of its own, however, that's a topic for another day.**

 **So with nothing more on my part, I hope you enjoyed this little experiment of mine, let me know what you think in the reviews, criticism is encouraged!**

 **Thanks again for reading and I wish we meet again someday.**

 **Peace and Success to you all!**

 **Knight-Aedo-Rhapsodios**


End file.
